The Most You Ever Knew
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: These are Drabbles based on the 10th and 11th Doctors, and certain episodes and how other character see him.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Most You Ever Knew**_

_These are just a few little drabbles based on episodes and thoughts about The 10th and 11th Doctor. This is my first attempt at writing 'Doctor Who' fan fiction, so please excuse any OOC-ness. Also, spoilers for the 2nd to the 6th series of Doctor Who now and in the future (no pun intended)._

One-Why The Doctor Hates Bend-y Straws

* * *

"Oi, Spaceman!" The sharp voice of Donna Noble caught The Doctor by surprise. He glanced up see his companion sitting back in the booth with her arms crossed, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" The Time Lord asked, genuinely curious as to why she was angry with him. The had just finished a trip to the planet of the Ood, and he couldn't help but chew over the words they had said. _**Your song will end soon, Doctor.**_The Doctor had decided to 'treat' Donna to a futuristic planet, where they would spend a few hours before moving on, and their first stop was a cafe for lunch.

"I can't usually get you to shut up and here you are all quiet and pensive." she snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered, not really apologetic.

"C'mon, our desserts are here, or are you just too spaced out to even notice the giant milkshake in front of you?" the ginger haired woman snipped.

It was only then that he took account of the somewhat elegant glass filled to the brim with a yellow liquid (Banana, of course) topped with whipped cream and a cherry and he noted with a wince, a bendy straw. Immediately, the Time Lord pulled the plastic straw from its depths and threw it onto the table. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled a silver spoon from it, as though the TARDIS always knew what he needed by psychic means and provided for him no matter what distance was between them.

Donna, who had been enjoy sips of her chocolate shake looked up a little perplexed. "Too advanced to use a straw, Doctor?" she teased.

"No. Just... bad memories." he mused quietly,

She scoffed, "A _bendy straw _gives you bad memories?" Donna laughed, but her laughter died out when she saw the serious look on his face and the storminess in his brown eyes. "Oh my God, it really did, didn't it?"

He didn't say anything, but that was enough for his companion to observe that she was right. "Well, go on, tell me about it."

Cupping his chin with one hand, with his elbow on the table no less, The Doctor picked up the straw and twirled it between his thumb and first finger with the other.

"Plasmavores." The Time Lord muttered, taking a few sips of his milkshake.

"Plasma-what?"

"The TARDIS had detected some energy forms that were based in Royal Hope Hospital in London. I checked myself in with false symptoms of stomach pains, so I could get inside and see if I could find out what was happening. That's how I met Martha Jones, she was a med student there and had to check my heartbeat." He explained with a smile, "Imagine her surprise when she heard two. Anyway, these creatures called Jundoons who look like rhino men were looking for some alien-" Donna's eyebrows rose-"Not me! Some creature that sucked blood and plasma out to appear as a human to hide from them. She looked like any other old lady, except she sucked the blood right out of Doctor-what's his name. The Jundoons transported the whole hospital onto the Moon to find it. Martha and I were able to connect her to his death and when I went to confront the Plasmavore, she sucked my blood out at the neck with this." He held up the bendy straw.

"Martha saved me, she administered CPR while the last of the oxygen was going out. The Plasmavore had amped up the MRI machine so that it would kill anyone within a 250,000 radius, but I was able to stop it before it did. Luckily, the Jundoons reversed the hospital so that it went back to where it belonged. But still-" The Doctor threw the plastic straw onto the table-"just memories of how many people, including Martha could have died because I had interfered bothers me to this day. She told me that she used one of the Jundoon's biological scanner to show them that the Plasmavore wasn't human when I was unconscious, so they were able to destroy it. "

"But that's just the point isn't it?" Donna replied, "Because of your quick thinking, yours and Martha Jones,' things were set right!"

"Yeah, but there was no guarantee that the Jundoon would have put the hospital back on Earth. Martha told me that she yelled at them for the Oxygen going out was being caused by them. Jundoon rarely interfere with humans unless its a galactic crime. Once they find their suspect, they leave without any regard to what situation they created. I wonder what made them change their minds..." the last words had slipped away in a whisper.

Donna took the discarded straw in her fingers. "Wonder how something like this could even begin to pierce skin." She mused, then looked at him "especially your thick skin."

That earned a little smile from The Doctor.

"By the way, you have a whipped cream mustache." She remarked off hand with a laugh.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**The**_** Most You Ever Knew**_

_Two-The Oncoming Storm and the Healer_

_A/N: Takes place before "Partners in Crime"._

The Doctor stared aimlessly around the empty console room, the wheezes and beeps of the mechanisms his only companions. He sat on the jump seat with his head resting in chin, the quiet almost deafening to the ever moving Time Lord. Having human companions to share his enthusiasm of the Universe and all its glories made him feel less vulnerable, less alone. Being alone meant having to re-live memories in his mind and in his heart.

He was a man, or rather or an alien, always fluttering around space and time like a celestial hummingbird. A Time Lord had the power to travel unlike few species in the universe, so why stay in one place? There was too much to see and do. Even after 700 years, the Doctor had only seen a small portion of what was offered in all creation.

Part of him nagged at it being better that he were alone. It hurt him so much to leave behind companions; some, like Martha, left of their own accord. Others like Rose were trapped or never could see him again. And it was his fault, always his fault. He dragged them into dangerous situations, intentional or not, and they stood by him no matter what the risk. With seeing all of time and space there were inherent dangers he knew, but The Doctor could help but show off, and had put his companions in danger.

Perhaps he traveled as though he were still running; running from his past, his memories, and his deeds. Why, he never understood. Many knew and feared him after what he had done to his home planet, though none of the humans he traversed time and space with ever did unless he trusted them enough to tell them his story. The Doctor had even carried out his sentence of being exiled on Earth, forced into his third incarnation, and had the power of control the TARDIS. There were no more Time Lords (and this made him shudder), no one of his kind left in the universe. So many species had tried to take over the Earth, solely for the intent of surviving, only to be stopped by him, and in many cases were destroyed. So he understood what it meant to stand alone with nothing but one last thread of hope to cling on to, and nothing else.

He was called "The Oncoming Storm" and "The Destroyer of Worlds" by his enemies, which sometimes rang true. It seemed that The Doctor always came into bad situations. Despite being able to solve problems that were caused by the invasions and conflicts on many different planets, countless lives were sacrificed either by accident or to help the Doctor stay alive long enough to save the day. All those lives lost in his name where terrible blows to him.

Still, perhaps Donna was right, he needed someone, somebody to stop him when he went too far, he sometimes got lost, and became ruthless and unforgiving. It was human compassion and thirst for knowledge that made him admire them and want them for a companion. They made _him_ better and that was worth all the heartache in the end.

A sudden clang of a bell made the Doctor jump up and run to study the console monitor. After reading it intently, he let a small smile cling to his face as he set the coordinates for 21st century Chiswick England Earth; and to find the name of the person who would no doubt be his next companion.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a story from "End of Time" and is based on the the rumor (or assumption) that the woman covering her eyes was the Doctor's mother. _

**Three-A Mother's Tale_  
_**

* * *

Gallifrey had fallen. The once proud citadel was now a shattered shell of itself. The city burned relentlessly, parts of the glass fortress that was the epicenter of their planet had breath taking holes in the seemingly impenetrable dome. Her child, made a hapless martyr on the front line. Her other children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren all were victims of the terror. The one now called "The Doctor," her son, stopped Rassilion and the Daleks from their horrific goals, and had plunged the planet into utter ruins of ash and rock. Rassilion called "great triumphs" for the new glory of their planet. It had been set in motion when her son and his best friend, now the one called "The Master" were only children.

She knew that they were in a time lock, doomed to relive the last day of the Time War forever. Rassilion had convinced not only the consul but the whole senate that escaping and regain their glory by ending time itself and having absolute power. A power, she knew would come from Earth. Not the planet itself specifically, but from the Master. The child whom they'd been plying for this moment all of his life. A childhood taken, just to satisfy the greed of one man, and his brainwashed followers.

When the Inner Consul of Time Lords had agreed to invade Earth as the first step to their victory, she finally decided to make her stand. Always she was a quiet and unassuming woman, never one to oppose the consul, but this was something that she would not tolerate. The violence and misery had gone on long enough.

"Lord President Rassilion," She said, standing to address him, "I wish to express my opposition to the Time Lords' plan."

Another woman, one she knew as the Master's mother, stood several seats away from her. "I also wish to express my opposition Lord President."

The Lord President's face contorted in anger, eyes blazing at the thought of anyone clash with his authority. His mouth was pressed firmly together, his eyes sending a withering look to the two women, "You dare defy my authority?"

She remained firm even in the wave of indignant rage of the High Lord President, her hands clenched and shaking. "This war has gone on long enough, has it not? There is no reason for more deaths, more innocent victims on Earth."

"You wish for the Time Lords to remain defeated? You wish us to remain in this time lock for all time?"

Her eyes remained locked with his and her voice was firm. "If it means sparing the rest of the universe, then yes."

Rassilion gritted his teeth, standing and swiftly turning as he called out, "You will cover your faces in shame as I take the glory of our world returning by stepping on Earth!"

Knowing that the protest from mother of her son's best friend had been crushed, she closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. She knew the human that she had contact with the human on Earth, the one she told to take arms. The one she perceived was connected to her son. There was still hope. Her one remaining child was the sort of man who would use only wit to battle, but she believed in him.

A guard came up behind her and quietly demanded her to come with him, though without malice. She glanced over only once to see that the Master's mother had been ordered to do the same, and were marched to the console room where Rassilion was waiting, a holographic image of Earth floating above him.

"For the glory of a reborn Gallifrey!" The Lord President shouted as they were pulled into a white light that was portal.

It took her a moment to regain her bearings, but she soon felt ground under her feet, though she hear the triumphant calls from the one called "The Master" and her heart sank. The child of Gallifrey who believed what he had done was going to be the salvation of the Time Lords.

Suddenly she heard a crash from above, glass shattering and a body hitting the floor. She heard the groans of pain as Rassilion called out, "Lord Doctor. Lord Master."

Her heart gave a small skip as her eyes remained covered. _The Doctor._ Her son was here. Afraid to uncover her eyes, she listened. Hearing the pleas from her son to stop, the Master's boisterous gloating about overtaking the Earth, and Rassilion explaining in horrific detail of what the Time Lords had been planning.

She trembled slightly. This is what the Time Lords, the ones who never interfered had hoped to achieve? To become lords and masters of nothingness if all of time was destroyed?

She remembered the day when they last saw each other on Gallifrey, the war already claiming the lives of many. They had met in the a secluded cloister of the Citadel. His words rang in her ears, _Mother, keep yourself safe. I have to stop this, I have to stop the Time Lords, now. And I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I am about to do. Please forgive me and understand._

So he had destroyed Gallifrey and placed it in a time-lock to save the rest of the universe?

She heard the high pitched squeal as the Lord President's glove came to life. A loud click in the distance caught her attention.

"Choose wisely, the Time Lords are many, and the Master is but one." Growled Rassilion. Another click.

"I see, shoot me and the link will be destroyed, and they'll go back." Hissed the second child of Gallifrey. "You never would you coward."

Her heart was pounding in her chest now. Her child, forced to take a life. One who, on his home planet, would never even harm a helpless insect. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Finally, she got up enough courage to uncover her face. She looked at the man with the primitive weapon in his hand. He had spiked brown hair and matching brown hair, tall and slim, wearing a now tattered blue striped suit, cuts scattered across his face. Behind him was another man with cropped blond hair wearing loose black clothing, whom she knew had to be the Master. _My son looks so young, _She though. _Gods, how many years had it been since they'd seen one another_. He had been so different, still just a child in Time Lord standards. How could he carry the burden of destroying Gallifrey for so long? She had watched him escape in a museum piece TARDIS, never knowing where he'd been or what he had been doing after leaving his home. Despite the war, she heard of her sons exploits in helping overcoming evils throughout the universe and save entire civilizations. She understood, he could not save his own planet from overcoming evils that threatened to destroy it, so he would never let that happen to any other planet in the universe. Seeing her son's face soften as he recognized her, she made a small nod of acknowledgement.

_My son, you have done so well. Do not fear, you are better than Rassilion. You can stop him.  
_ Her eyes shifted slightly to the left. _Destroy the White Star Point, it will destroy the link between this planet and ours. I understand what you did on Gallifrey. You are still my son, and I love you, no matter how much time will pass. _

_Thank you, mother. _She heard his simple reply._  
_

She heard the weapon click again, and heard her child growl, "Get out of the way" to the Master, who's lips turned slightly into a smile as he stepped aside and the weapon discharged. Smoke and fire began to fill the room as blue-white sparks flew.

"The link has been broken!" Her son declared turning back to the Lord President, "Back into the time lock,Rassilion, back into hell!"

"You'll die with me, Doctor!" Snarled Rasillion.

"I know," her son replied in resignation.

She could not watch her own son die at the hands of the power-crazed leader of her planet. The salvation of the universe was about to perish, her only remaining child. She covered her eyes.  
But then something happened, a voice that was neither Rassilion's nor her son's yelled, "get out of the way."

There was a surge of energy next to her, as she heard the Master scream, "You did this to me!" as the portal began to close around them.

As the terra forma of Earth faded away and they found themselves on Gallifrey's broken land, she looked up to the twin suns that were barely visible above her.  
Her son would be safe, and he would continue to be the shining example of their planet that they never became.

* * *

**Aaand done! Gosh, this took me days and days to figure out how to write. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
